Happy Birthday Zoro
by AnimeCub
Summary: This is a late birthday one shot for our awesome swordsman. Roronoa Zoro aka Pirate Hunter Zoro. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO, STAY AWESOME DUDE.


Zoro sleeping in the crow nest, sword right next to him and arms folded behind his head. As he sleep, a female figure is looking at him, sitting on the windowsill. Another thing about her is the golden necklace with red gem.

The girl blink her eyes before jumping down and walking up to the sleeping swordsman. She look at Zoro and poke him before she snicker "he's out." She said. If you want to know that girl is me, Tiarra Clarke aka the mythical hero.

I poke Zoro again to see if he wakes up and seeing he won't, I smile "perfect time to put my plan into action." I smiles before crawling on the wall and going straight towards the deck. After I land on the deck, I stood up and stretch "man who knew jumping from high places can give you aches all over your body."

"Hey Tiarra." I turn my head to see Chopper running to me.

"Hey Chopper what's up." He stop in front of me and smile.

"Nothing I was wondering if you're going to give Zoro his gift."

"Yeah I am. I was just about to go get it." I said before I felt something wrapping their arms around me.

"Hi Tiarra." I look up to see Luffy smiling at me.

"Hi Luffy. Why are you hugging me?" I said as I glance at his bracelet that I give to him on his birthday.

"Because you're my nakama." I roll my eyes before slipping from his grasp. I look up at Chopper and spoke.

"Chopper if Zoro wakes up tell him to meet me in the girls quarter okay."

"Got it." I nod my head before walking away and to the kitchen. Few second later everybody hear this.

"TIARRA STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT." I laugh inside the kitchen as the crew laugh.

* * *

Zoro now fully awake is walking around the ship. He walk down the stairs and saw Robin reading her book "hey Robin." She look up at him and smiles "have you seen Tiarra? Chopper wants me to meet her somewhere."

"Yes she's at the girls quarter." She went back to reading. Zoro hums before he walks away but before he got there.

"Oof." Zoro look down to see a female humanoid-spider shaking her head "note to self watch where you going."

"Hello Tiarra." I blink my eyes and look up to see Zoro "I heard you have a gift for me." I smile sheepishly as I got up.

"Yeah I do. Now where is it?" I look around before I grin "there it is you little stinker." I went up to the wrap up package and took it in my hands. I turn around and walk to the stairs with Zoro right behind me. As we walk to the deck, I have a nervous feeling inside my stomach.

What if he don't like my gift? What will the others think? Is he going to hate it and throw it away? So many thoughts ran through my head before I shook it. No more negative thoughts, you can do this Tiarra. Just give him your present and if he don't like it, well you try your best. I stop and turn around to Zoro before I put my present in front of him.

"Now Zoro I made this by myself and if you don't like it...that's okay with me...so here." I push the box to him and gulp down my saliva as Zoro pick up his gift. As he begin to open his gift, I watch anxiously while I fidget in place. Sensing my nervousness, Robin came over and pet my head "don't worry he'll love it." She whispers.

Zoro open the box to see a red scabbard with black Dragon design on it and flames out of its mouth. His eyes widen in shock as he pick up the scabbard "whoa this is amazing." He run his finger on it as I watch him closely "you literally made this?"

"Yes." I stare at him nervously "do you hate it?"

"Hell no I like it." Zoro smiles and look at me "this is the most awesome gift ever." I smiles as I change back into a human.

"Thank you and just to let you know you can put one of your swords in there if you like." Zoro nods his head before he put one of his sword inside his new scabbard. He walked up to me and pat my head.

"Nice job kid. Thank you for the gift." I smile while giggling. Soon Nami and the others came up to me and congratulate me for the gift. I was being praise, I hug Zoro and let go of him before I yell.

"Let's party everyone."

"Yeah." Everyone cheers in excitement. Let's just say that this was the best party ever.


End file.
